


I need your help

by aurora_heart



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Domestic Violence, F/M, Molly's (Chicago Fire), Post 9x04, he is always there for her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29275200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurora_heart/pseuds/aurora_heart
Summary: She knew something was irritating her when she first went on a date with Greg Grainger. There was this feeling deep down in the pit of her stomach that something is off. But she couldn’t tell and has blamed it on the situation with Matt. Matt Casey, the man who stole her heart many months ago when they were just friends and is now nothing more than a colleague.(Warning: there is very little violence in here, but only read if you're comfortable)
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 24
Kudos: 76





	I need your help

She knew something was irritating her when she first went on a date with Greg Grainger. There was this feeling deep down in the pit of her stomach that something is off. But she couldn’t tell and has blamed it on the situation with Matt. Matt Casey, the man who stole her heart many months ago when they were just friends and is now nothing more than a colleague. It all happened in a matter of minutes where they went from lovers to strangers because Sylvie brought up Matt’s ex-wife, she wanted to be sure that she is not just a placeholder or a temporary fling until Gabby came back. After hearing his answer she just felt confirmed that her worries were accurate. “I don’t know” were the three tiny little words that made her heart break right in front of him.

So naturally, Sylvie decided to move on. Somewhere in Chicago has got to be a nice man who is not in love with someone from his past. When she met Greg on a call she was just being nice. But when they met at Molly’s later that night she could see how great he was and how interested he was in talking to her. So she played along and ended up talking to him for a few more hours, finally able to think about something else. He gave her his number at the end and left her with a bright smile.

She didn’t call him at first, because deep down she knew that moving on that fast wouldn’t solve the problem and Greg is too good of a man to use him like that. But, something changed. And it changed when she saw Matt going out on a date with Sydney, and they just had to meet up at Molly’s where she had a front row seat to it. In her anger and frustration she pulled out her phone and sent Greg a text.

And now a few weeks later she was sitting at a table in a tiny but fancy restaurant, listening to a story Greg was just telling her. They were not official, far from it actually because Sylvie told him from the very beginning that she needed to take things slow. Matt still spooked in her head and she didn’t want to make a mistake she is later going to regret, and also she didn’t want to play with Greg’s feelings like that. Because he really was interested, and he showed her that just this night again when he brought her roses. She really wanted to try it with him but tonight her mind ever so often drifted off to the handsome Captain of Truck 81. When Sylvie walked to her locker at the end of her shift she overheard Severide and Casey talk in front of their quarters and heard Severide say something along the lines of “Casey you only went on one date with Sydney which was horrible and that was weeks ago, when will you man up and tell Brett what you feel? You guys should really talk”.

That short conversation is playing in her head over and over again, so when Greg finished talking and probably expected an answer, she could just look at him. Sylvie let out a small laugh and smiled apologetically. “I’m… I’m so sorry Greg, today was just weird and my mind kind of drifted off.”, she reached for his hand.  
“Oh, is everything alright? Did something happen at work?” he took her hand and gave it a squeeze. Sylvie looked at their entangled hands and sighed. “No, shift sure was a little hectic but nothing I haven’t experienced before.”  
Greg just hummed in response and studied Sylvie’s face.  
“Did Casey do something?” he asked sourly after a few seconds and Sylvie is reminded yet again why she regretted telling him about her and Casey’s situation. She pulled her hand from his grip and fiddled with her glass of rosé. “Why do you always assume that Casey has something to do with it?” she asked and took a big sip of her favourite wine.  
“Because a small part in you obviously can’t let him go, and I’m very well able to put one and one together.” She frowned when she heard him say it and the strange feeling in her stomach came back.   
“I trusted you with my unresolved feelings for Casey, you knew I wanted to take things slow because things have ended badly with him. And I’m trying to move on but I can’t do that if you keep asking about him”, she defended herself and she wasn’t even wrong. This was not the first time he had brought up Casey and the mood always instantly dropped. The same thing happened that night but they were luckily already finished and decided to call it a night.

Both of them stepped out of the restaurant and Sylvie wrapped her coat tighter around her while walking a few steps. “I’m sorry”, she heard from behind and turned around to face Greg. “I know I keep bringing him up, it’s probably because I’m jealous that he is still in your head and I feel like I’m not doing enough for you to forget him.”, he said stepping closer to her.  
Sylvie sighed. “Trust me, you’re doing more than enough. And I am very happy that I met you on that call a couple weeks back.”  
Greg smiled sheepishly and hugged Sylvie. She hugged him back and feels so guilty. Her mind was with Casey tonight but she didn’t want to worry Greg so she had to lie a little bit. And she also really wanted this thing with Greg to work out, so she did what she had to do.

“Do you want me to take you home, or would you be interested in having a few drinks at my place?” Greg asked her and Sylvie thought. It was still kind of early, so why should she not enjoy the rest of the evening with Greg? “Sure, let’s go to your place. But only if you have a bottle of that Whiskey Stella keeps talking about!” “It’s your lucky day then” Greg laughed and took her hand leading her to his car. They both hopped in and made their way over to Greg’s apartment.

  
The car drive was relaxed and all the tension from before seemed to have faded away. They talked about Stella and her engagement (yes, Severide finally got his head out of his ass and asked her to marry her!) and how excited Sylvie is to be her maid of honour. Planning this wedding is going to be so exciting and Sylvie already made spreadsheets and started planning her bachelorette party. There was just one thing that was bothering her: Matt was obviously Severide’s best man, which meant they would have to spend more time together to plan and coordinate things. But Sylvie was sure she could do it, she would do everything for Stella, because she deserved the most perfect wedding after these up’s and down’s with Severide being distant weeks before.

A few blocks before they arrived Sylvie got a message. When she pulled her phone out of her purse she saw that it was from Matt. He asked if they could talk and Sylvie knew it was about the upcoming engagement party, so she quickly replied ‘Sure, do you have time tomorrow?’ and he confirmed it a few seconds later. While Sylvie was on her phone she didn’t notice how Greg had looked at her out of the corner of his eye and pressed his lips angrily together.

At his apartment, Sylvie quickly excused herself to the bathroom to freshen up. When she came back she saw Greg with her phone in his hands and he was obviously snooping around in her text messages. “What are you doing Greg?”, she asked angrily and crossed her arms in front of her chest. “What I am doing? What are YOU doing? Texting with Casey I see”, he threw her phone at him and she couldn’t catch it in time so it fell to the ground and she heard her screen crack. “First of, that is none of your business, and second, you can’t just go through my text messages!” her voice grew louder by the end of the sentence.  
“It is none of my business? You are always assuring me that you aren’t thinking about him, are telling me how great our time together is, but you’re keeping contact with him behind my back? What the hell! Am I doing not enough?!”, he screamed and smashed the bottle of Whiskey to the ground. Sylvie jumped in shock to the side and looked terrified up at Greg. There was the feeling in her stomach again, now louder than before and she knew exactly why it was there. Greg always was quick to be passive and had this anger in his voice. She couldn’t identify it before but looking back at her dates these past few weeks, this is what bothered her. That he was so hot one second and cold the following, mood changes when Casey was mentioned.

“Calm down Greg” she said trying to deescalate the situation. She grabbed her phone from the ground and was just reaching for her purse, when she felt his cold hand on her shoulder and he whispered in her ear “oh hell no, you’re not going anywhere”.

Things went downhill from there.

\--------  
  


He woke up by a buzzing sound. He looked at the clock on his bedside table and yawned, saw that it was only 2am and wondered who was calling at that time. He answered the call without looking at the screen because another yawn came upon him.  
“Hello?”, he asked, rubbing his eyes.

“Matt?”, a tiny voice whispered into his ear.  
  
“Hello? Who is this?” confused Matt did now look at the screen and found out that Sylvie was calling him. “Sylvie! What’s going on, why are you calling me at this time?” His mood changed from tired to awake and alert, Sylvie wouldn’t just call him for nothing, especially since they weren’t really on talking terms.

“Matt, I… I need your help”, she whispered again.

He already got up and was pacing in his bedroom. “Sure, just tell me what’s going on. Why are you whispering?” While waiting for an answer he put the phone on speaker and got dressed in an old CFD-Hoodie and some sweatpants. She was making him nervous because she wasn’t answering right away and he still had no idea what was going on. Did something happen to her? Did something happen to Kidd or Severide? More theories flashed through his mind while he heard her shallow breathing.

“Can you pick me up, please? I’ll send you the address” she whispered and he heard her shuffling.

“I’m out the door now, don’t worry I’ll be quick”, he said and closed the door of his apartment and excited the building. Sylvie sent him an address which was across town and he wondered what she was doing there at this time.

Matt was speeding down the streets of Chicago trying to get to her as soon as possible. She sounded so weak and afraid, and he had still no clue what could have happened. 15 minutes later he came to a halt in front of multiple apartment complexes and he was not sure where exactly he would find Sylvie now. He got out of his car and made his way over to the sidewalk. He looked around but he didn’t saw her. What was going on? Where is Sylvie?  
He was just about to call her phone again when he saw a small figure making his way over to him.

“Sylvie?” he asked and tried to see if it was her. It was still too dark to see anything besides the silhouette of the person. It was only when the figure stepped into the light of a lantern that his blood froze.

“Oh my god Sylvie what the hell happened?” Matt rushed to her and looked at her shocked. She had a blue eye and blood was coming out of a cut over her eyebrow. He took her face in his hands and she flinched at the contact. Matt carefully turned her face to get a look at her injuries. “Who the hell did that to you?!” He was fuming with anger that someone laid hands on her.

“Can you…Can you bring me home please?”, she whispered and a tear escaped her eye. He brushed the tear away with his thumb and was lost for words. “I, no, Sylvie you have to go to a hospital! I want to help you but you have to tell me what happened and who did this to you.” She looked at the ground and Matt realized that she was shivering. “Come on get into my car, I’ll turn the heat up. You must be freezing” He opened the door of the passenger side and helped her get in. It didn’t go unnoticed that she seemed to be limping and he could her hear hissing in pain when she sat down.

Thoughts of what might have happened flashed through his mind and he tried to calm down for Sylvie’s sake, because she looked shaken up enough already, he does not want to make things worse.  
He took a seat behind the steering wheel and turned on the heat. The sat in silence for another five minutes until Matt spoke up again.

“Sylvie, look. I know we weren’t speaking these last few weeks, but do you remember what you said to me after the car accident involving Halleck? You said I’m always the one who is there for you in a crisis, and I want you to know that I am here. You don’t have to go through this alone. I am here to help you.” He leaned in to look into her eyes when she suddenly turned around to him and met him halfway. Sylvie’s eyes were filled with tears and she looked utterly heartbroken. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, tears escaping and rolling down her cheeks. Matt reached out to brush them away, when she suddenly spoke up.

“I tried to defend myself, I screamed but no one listened. He just kept going and I wasn’t able to do anything."

Matt looked at her shocked, his eyes wide open. He could practically feel her pain himself.  
“Who did this to you?”, he asked silently.

“Greg.”

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, I decided that Greg is a bad guy to spice up the story. But he does seem nice and perfectly fine in 9x04 so we will just have to wait and see what happens.


End file.
